1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having ejectors to eject or disconnect an electrical component from the connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,116 discloses a socket connector for an integrated circuit chip or module. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,159; 4,345,267; and 4,587,595 disclose heat sinks for an integrated circuit or other electronic device package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,692 discloses electrical connector sockets for relays with release levers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,517; 5,108,298; 5,057,029; 4,973,255; 4,898,540; 4,579,408; 4,241,966; and 3,784,954 disclose other electrical connectors with ejectors.